True Fan of Destruction
<<< Previous Chapter '... 'Next Chapter >>> Chapter date To be added. Target Terrence, the deputy Description You are confined in the tea room with deputy Terrence watching over you until reinforcements and a child psychologist arrive. You are surrounded by crosses and the only way to escape is by scaring Terrence with a little telekinesis. You kill him by breaking a ceiling fan and have enough time to set the whole mansion ablaze until your father Charles returns with Lagel and Dicosimo. Walkthrough With telekinesis, grab each bust that has a cross over it from right to left. Hover the busts at the crosses so Terrence will shoot at them, destroying the crosses. To avoid dropping the statues, clicking on them to jostle them. This should attract his attention enough to draw his fire. After all three crosses are gone, hover the statue near the fan switch to your right. Terrence will shoot it and cause the ceiling fan to overheat. Focus your telekinesis on it to make it drop and enjoy the cutscene. Notebook updates *''He doesn't seem too bright. The detective went after my father and now I have the opportunity to get rid of this guy. He thinks I'm just an innocent boy. I wonder if I can scare him a bit.'' *''He seems to be very jumpy. The crosses on the wall however are affecting my powers, maybe I can use his aggravated state for my benefit.'' *''The crosses have been destroyed.. I can feel my powers slowly returning to normal. It's time to get creative again.'' *''The fan is spinning wildly.'' Mentions You must hover only the big busts if you want Terrence to shoot and hit the crosses. Moving the small busts will make him miss, even if you hover them directly at the crosses. You can only move the busts in a fixed order, from right to left. You cannot levitate the statuette near the fan switch untill all three crosses have been destroyed. Notes You can only access your notebook for a very brief time after Terrence is killed, before the next cutscene plays and "The End Is Here" begins. This is the last chapter in which you can access your notebook. You can no longer access your inventory. In Lucius Demake the gameplay is different as the objective has changed to levitating statues up to the fan while avoiding Terrences bullets which will destroy them and possibly shoot Lucius. If not enough made it to the fan and are destroyed, he catches on and fires a single shot at Lucius. Bugs Despite having a complete set of updates in your notebook, you are only able to access them ''after ''you have killed Terrence. That means you will have to figure out everything on your own. There is no dedicated screen for this chapter so you can't know its name unless you access the notebook. Prior to this chapter, the crosses in the tea room do not weaken you. Category:Chapters Category:Lucius Chapters